All For Believing
by MononokeHino
Summary: When Morgan and Reid find themselves in a sitution that not only involves their jobs, but also their feelings for one another, what are they to do? What are they to believe in?
1. The Break Up

"So that's it then? Your just going to leave? Just like that?" He sighed. More out of frustration that anything else. It's like it didn't even matter to him. Everything that we had been through for the past two months, just worthless to him now. "Derek?" I said. Tired of all of this. The fighting. The yelling. All of it. "I'm done Spencer." He said, so blunt. So emotionless. "Doesn't even matter how I fill, does it?" I said, with more calmness than thought I would have. "What about the past two months we've shared together huh? They mean nothing to you?" Now I was just angry.

"Doesn't even matter anymore." His voice so cold, that it hurts.

"It does to me!" He put his bags down then.

His face that had held so much stress just moments ago, disappeared. He slowly walked to me. His voice low and sympathetic. "Spencer.." "Did you not feel anything for me? Anything at all for the past two months? Was it just some fling to you?" I said, before he could finish what it was that he wanted to say. I held in my tears that treated to fall down my cheeks. "It wasn't a fling." He admitted. "Then what was it?" So close to letting them fall.

"It was..." But he didn't get to finish. His phone ringing, had stopped him from doing so.

"Morgan?"

He said, into the phone. His eyes never leaving my own. "Yeah baby girl." He said. Letting me know that it was Garcia. Our co-worker in the BAU, and closest best friend. "I'll be there in 20." He hung up the phone without another word. He turned to the door. He gave me one last look. "Good-Bye Spencer." Then he was gone. Then the tears fell. I felt so stupid. How dumb could I have possibly been to have let him into my life? I knew that he was no good for me the moment I said yes to his stupid date. I knew that this would end wrong when I accepted his invitation to dinner. Now look at me? I'm sitting here in the middle of my living room crying, because he did what I tried so hard to deny that he wouldn't do to me. Break up with me. Stupid me. But as I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I still miss him.

What was I going to do when we went back to the BAU? Was we just going to pretend that it never happened? That for the past two months we didn't fall in love with each other? That the things we shared together meant nothing to either one of us? I guess that was all we could do. It couldn't effect our job. That was the number one rule that we said we wouldn't break when this started. We wouldn't let it effect our job. And I was at least going to keep that promise to myself. I got up from the floor, and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself a glass of water. I drunk it in one gulp.

I then walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw how bad I really looked. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were red. I can't believe I let him do this to me. It's exactly what I get though. I let someone in, and I get hurt because of it. I should've just stuck to my books and statistics. I sighed then. I cleaned myself up, and walked into the bedroom. I laid down. I was soon fast asleep. The next morning. I woke expecting Morgan to be laying down beside me. As I turned on my side to look at the place of where he would be laying down. I sighed. I rolled back over, and looked at the clock. 6:00A.M. I had to be to work at 7. By the clock was a picture of me and Morgan.

It was when we had went to the park. I had made us a picnic, and we spent the whole day there playing around like little children. I pushed it down on the nightstand. I got up, and went to go get dressed for work. Once at work, I took my time to get my head together in the elevator. I wouldn't say anything about it. I wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that it even happened. I would just keep it completely professional. The way it should have been the entire time. Stepping out of the elevator, I wasn't expecting to run right into my problem. I bounce back off of his chest like a rubber band. I sighed. I fought the feeling to roll my eyes. I looked up at him.

"Sorry." I said, making my way to move past him.

"It's fine." He said. His voice soft. Something I didn't expect.

I told myself that I wouldn't acknowledge it. And by 'it', I mean Derek. So I'm not acknowledge him. I walked into the bullpen, and to my desk. "Hey Reid." Emily said, as I sat down. Next to Garcia. She was our next closest friend in this job. She is always so understanding about everything, and she never judges. That's what I love about her. You can tell her almost anything. Almost. "Hey Em." I said, getting the things that I needed out of my messager bag. "How was your weekend?" She said, getting up with he mug in her hand.

Well I wasn't going to tell her that it was great, and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that it was bad either. "It was okay." She shook her head. Something about laying to a profiler felt weird. I guess it was because they could read you like an open book. But I over looked it. I went on about my business. "That's good." She said, making her way to the break room, for her coffee. As I logged onto my computer, to open up the files of paperwork that I had to finish for our boss, Hotch, I thought about the run in with Morgan.

I wonder how he was feeling about the whole situation? Then I shook my head. I didn't care. I wouldn't care. Pretty soon JJ was coming from down the stairs, and into the bullpen with a folder in her hand. "Hey guys." We all knew that tone. That meant that we had another job to do. Another case to solve. Another sadistic person to profile. "We're briefing in one minute." She said, as she made her way back up the stairs, and into the conference room. We all followed. As we gathered around the round table, I tried not to notice how Derek stood all the way on the other side of the room from me. Usually he would just take his normal sit next to me, but given the circumstances. I wouldn't sit next to me either.

"Alright." She said, when everyone was accounted for, and seated.

"Blake Higgsworth." She said, as she pointed the remote to the big screen in front of us, giving us his picture. One of him smiling and happy with his life. The other, of him being dead. "He lived in Minnesota. He was a senior in Black Plums High School. He went missing two days ago. Local authorities found his body this morning by the Blue Bridge River. He was 18. Just had his birthday one week ago before he went missing." We all begin to look over the case files that were sitting in front of us.

"His mother? Where is she?" I asked, not seeing anything about her in the file. "She died when he was 10. Car accident by drunk driver." I shook my head in acknowledgment. "His dad was his football coach." I said, more to myself than any particular person in the room. "Yeah. He had taught the kids there for about 4 years." "Since Blake's freshman year." "Mean anything to you Reid?" Hotch asked. I looked up from the file then. "Could mean that he had separation anxiety. Either Blake are his dad. So either of them could keep an eye out of the other one. Making sure that one of them was always safe."

"Are to make sure that Blake never got into trouble." Morgan spoke for the first time since we had been in the room. "Lost his mom at a young age. Going into puberty, certain acts of adolescences is way more likely of happening." "Statistically. Adolescence behavior can result in a number of ways. Some going to such extremes as bipolar disorder, to eating disorders, but in Blake's case anxiety disorder." "So how sure are you that he has separation anxiety?" Emily asked, from the left side of me. "73% Sure. If it's not him, then it's his father." I said, giving her one of my awkward half smiles. She smiled back. "Alright then." Hotch said, standing up from the table. "Get your things ready. We're leaving for Minnesota in 30."


	2. The Dead Body

Once on the plane, I took a seat in the back by the window. I loved looking out the window as we flew in the air. It gave me some peace at mind. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the back of the seat. "You alright there Pretty Boy?" The sound of that name made me snap my eyes open. I looked over to the side of me to see Morgan standing there. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. He read my face, and could see that I really didn't want him to be calling me by that name anymore. Once he broke up with me, he lost that right. As if he read my mind, he looked down at the seat that was in front of him.

"Sorry." He said, lowly.

"Force of habit. You know?" He said, smiling at the last part.

I did understand. Calling somebody a certain name for such a long period of time, is hard to just break out of that cycle. But I wanted him to break it, and break it quick. The more he called me that name, the more it hurt my feelings. When he was to call me that. He would say it out of love and respect for me, but now that that is gone, I don't want him to say it anymore. It just hurts.

"Yeah. I get it." I said, looking down at that same seat that he was just staring at himself.

I could still feel his eyes on me, but I didn't look up to meet them. I didn't want to see what was being held in them. I just wanted to do my job. "Listen." He said, as he slid down in the seat I was staring at. "Just because we aren't. You know." He said, making a gesture in between us. He couldn't just say the words, broken up? I shook my head in understanding. He sighed.

"That doesn't mean that I don't still respect you. Because I do. It's just that..." He couldn't find the right words that he was looking for. "It's just that. I don't want what happened to us, to be what stops us from being friends, and partners. I want to still work with, but I also want to still be there for you too." I shook my head.

"You can't have your cake and eat it to Morgan." I said, looking at him for the first time. He looked back at me. And I saw that his eyes held something. I wasn't really sure of what it was, but I wanted to say sadness, or regret. "I know that Spencer. I do." He shook his head. "It's just. Give me some time, please. Just let me get used to the idea again of not having you as mine anymore." I felt something pull inside me, when he said that. His? He was the one that wanted this in the first place. "You where the one that wanted this in the first place Derek." I said, keeping my voice down. So that no one at the front of the jet could hear us.

"Yes I did. Because I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't just." He stopped. I shook my head. "No. Tell me. Tell me why you didn't want me anymore." "It's not that I don't want you." My eyebrow went up at that. He said 'don't' not 'didn't'. "It's just that. I feel like I shouldn't be with you. Like being with you is a bad thing. I feel like that if I'm with you then I'm holding you back from something." "Something like what?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Something that's better than me. Rather it's a job, or another guy. I feel like you can do better." I leaned into him then.

"I don't want anybody else Derek. I don't want another job, and I don't want another partner. I just want you. I've always wanted you, and when you told me that you were willing to take the next step, and be with me, I thought that I was going to die from being so happy. Then you told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore, and all day I have been telling myself to just ignore the fact that you even exist. Because it hurts so bad, that you didn't feel the same way about me." I felt sting that I had in my eyes that night come back to me. I blinked it away. He put his hand on my knee. " Spencer." "Let's go over the case one more time before we land in Minnesota." Hotch said, at the front of the jet. Derek turned at the sound of his voice. Then he looked back at me. I smiled. "Never fails." I say, as I get up, and walk up to the front of the jet.

As we went over the case again, Derek and I didn't say another word to each other on the plane. As we began to land, we got into our black sedans and drove to the police station that we were suppose to be helping out with on this case. Once there, we all got our things together, and began to talk with the officers there. We shared information, and got more insight on the boy, Blake. After all the information that we knew was shared, Hotch broke us up into groups. "Reid? You and Morgan go to talk to the father. Emily and Rossi talk to the teachers. JJ and I will go to the crime scene." We all split up then. Driving up to the father's house, we could see from the way his yard looked that he was good stay at home dad. The lawn was mod, and he had flowers planted. "I'll take the led on this one okay?" Derek said, before we knocked on the door. "That's fine with me." I said, as I stood by, and waited for him to knock. Once he did. We waited for an answer.

"Mr. Higgsworth? FBI." We waited. No answer. "Mr. Higgsworth! FBI!" He said, again. Still nothing. He twisted the handle on the door. It opened right up for us. Morgan drew his gun. "Mr. Higgsworth?" He said, as he stepped into the room with caution. I was right behind him, with my gun drawn as well. "Mr. Higgsworth?" I said, looking around in the kitchen, as Morgan looked in the living room. "Clear." I said, coming out of the kitchen. "Yeah. In here too." "Upstairs?" I ask, tilting my head to the stairs. "Led the way." He said, waiting for me to make a move. As we walked up the stairs, we called for him, but he never answered. We cleared every room, but Blake's room. "Mr. Higgsworth?" I asked, stepping into the room. I walked all the way into the room, until I stopped at the bed. "Morgan!" I said, in a shocked voice. There he was. Mr. Higgsworth. Dead at the end of Blake's bed. Morgan came into the room. "What's up?" He said, with his gun put away. "Mr. Higgsworth." I said, pointing at him. We shared a look. I went to check him out. "He's cold." I said, looking back at Morgan. "He's been dead for awhile." I then checked out where the blood was coming from. "It looks like he took a serious blow to the head." "Serious enough to kill him." Morgan said, as a statement. Not a question. "I'm calling Hotch." He said, as he pulled out his phone. As he began to get his phone out, and dial Hotch's number, I noticed something in the closet that was in front of me. I walked up to it with caution. Not sure of what or who was in it. I opened it up, and before I could even do anything, a man jumped out of it, and hit me with something. I fell to the ground with a thug. "Morgan!" I screamed. He turned his attention to me in seconds. He had his gun out, and ready to fire.

"Stop right there! FBI!"

The man looked at both of us. He had short sandy brown hair, was wearing a light brown dress clothes. Maybe in his mid 30s. He looked as if he was freaking out. "Listen." Derek said, as he lowered his gun a little. "Nobodies going to hurt you. Just put the gun down." The guy was panicking. Looking back and forth between Morgan and me. "Just put it down, and we can talk about this." He looked at me, and slowly put the gun. "Good." Morgan said, and then walked up to him. He took the gun away, and handcuffed him to the bedpost. He then walked up to me, and knelled down beside me. "You okay?" He asked, in a soft low voice. He took my face into his right hand, and examined it. "Ow..." I said, lowly. It did hurt. "Sorry." He said, making a face. "Looks like it's going to leave a bruise." I winced. "Great." He laughed at that. "Come on." He said, getting up, and reaching a hand out to me. I took it. "Thanks." I said, getting up on my feet, and looking at the man that hit me with the butt of his gun. "What's your name?" I asked, keeping my distance from him. Fool me once shame on you. I thought to myself. "Eric." He said, looking at Morgan. "Eric what?" Morgan asked, in a harsh tone. "Eric Anderson."

"Why were you hiding in Blake's closet?" I asked. "I-I was cold." I gave Morgan a look. "If you want us to help you, your going to have to do a lot better than that." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Why were you hiding in the closet?" I asked again. He looked down. Showing clear signs of the fact that he was thinking of another lie. "Look." Morgan said, louder than I think he intended to be. "We don't have time for this. What were you doing in the closet?" He was in his face now. Being intimidating. "I was hiding okay. I came in here looking for Mr. Higgsworth. I found him dead in here, and before I could leave you two showed up. I got scared, and thought you was going to arrest me. But I promise I didn't do this. I found him like that. It wasn't me." His said, in a high pitched voice. I sighed. I looked at Morgan to see him staring right back at me. No words were said. "Are you arresting me?" He asked, after a long second.

"Yeah. We are."

Morgan said, leaning against the bedroom wall. "But I told you it wasn't me. I didn't do it." He started to ramble on. "Shut up!" Morgan yelled. His mouth closed immediately. Not long after that, Hotch and the rest of the gang showed up. We took Eric in for questioning, while the EMT guys looked around for evidence. We sat in the Blue Bridge Station as Morgan and Hotch interviewed Eric. As Morgan came back into the bullpen, he looked upset. He sat down by me, and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. It's funny because at the very beginning of this day, I told myself that I wasn't going to say a word to him, and yet here I am. Holding conversations with him. He looked at me. "I'm just tired. He's not giving us anything in there, and frankly. I just wanna go to the hotel that we are staying at, and go to bed." I shook my head. "I agree completely." He made a face. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, moving his hand over my cheek lightly.

"A little." I said, lowly. "You should have been more aware of what was happening around you." I looked down at my lap. "Yeah. I know. I learned that one the hard way." He laughed. "That's not funny." I said, in a some what high pitched voice. He laughed harder, and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Your right. It's not funny." I gave him my best glare. His smile disappeared, and was replaced with a look that I knew all to well. "That's really not intimidating. You know that right? It's really more cute than anything else." I rolled my eyes. His smile returned. He then stood up, and smoothed his hand over my back. At that very moment, I shivered. I always hated what his touches could do to me.

I hoped that he didn't notice it, but I didn't look up at him to see if he did. He smoothed his hand across my back, and made his way to the break room for some much needed coffee. I sat there, and looked at the pictures of the two crime scenes. One from Blake Higgsworth's death, and the other for Mr. Higgsworth's death. Something was there. There was something in these photos that told the story that I was looking for, but I just couldn't see it. Not yet anyway. Sighing, I got up, and went into the break room for coffee myself. As I leaned against the counter and drunk it, Emily came into the room. "Hotch got him to talk." I looked at Morgan, who was mirroring the very same expression that I know I had on my face. "How?" I said, moving from the counter, and rushing into the room. "I don't know. He said somethings about his family, and he just opened right up to him." "Well. Lets see what he had to say." Morgan said.


	3. The Cause of Death

We walked down the hall, and took a left turn to the first door on the right. Inside the room, there was a glass window. We could see Hotch and Eric through it, but they couldn't see us. We walked up to it, and turned the nob on the box by the glass. That's when we heard them talking. "Why were you at Blake's house?" Hotch asked, as he sat across the table from Eric. "I was going to go visit Mr. Higgsworth. He had been under investigation, and I was there to ask him so questions."

"Questions about what?" Eric sighed. "Questions about Blake."

He looked at Hotch as if whatever he was about to say, made him feel sick inside.

"We had reason to believe that Blake was being molested by his father."

That was a shocker to everybody. "This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Morgan said, as he walked out of the investigation room. I followed. "Morgan." I called after him. He kept walking. "Morgan." I said, again. He wouldn't answer. "Derek." He stopped. He wouldn't turn to look at me. I walked around him, to see him face first. We just stared at each other for a second. I sighed.

He could never hide anything from me. He was always like an open book. "When is it going to stop?" He said, so low that I almost didn't catch it. "I don't know." It was the truth. I didn't. You could never tell with these things. There were times where I believed that it would never stop. "It's things like that, that mess up kids. Things that scar them for life." He ranted. I shook my head in agreement. "I know. I know." I said, as I closed the gap between us, and hugged him. The warmth seeming so familiar with me, and so new all at the same time. He hugged me back. Tight. My hands smoothing over his broad back. He took in a breath.

"I miss this so much." He whispered to me. I just hugged him tighter.

"I miss you." He said, finally.

"We only been broken up for two days." I said, trying to make a joke out of it, but it didn't fly. "Feels like forever." He said, still holding on to me. "It does." I admitted. "Can we just leave. Go somewhere, where none of this mattered at all?" I pulled away him slowly. "I wish we could." I stepped away from him. "But this is our job Derek. We can't just slack off, and run away from it." He brought his hand up to my good cheek.

He moved his hand over it, and through my hair. "I wish we could." He said, back to me. I smiled warmly at him. He smiled back warmly, and took a few steps closer to me. I felt my heart rate speed up. His eyes glassed over. The same look that he had gave me in the bullpen before Emily came in. He leaned down, and I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted it so bad. I wanted to kiss him, and just forget about all the drama that was going on between us and around us.

I just wanted for it to be about him and me for a second. If only that much. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't be with him. Because we couldn't do this to each other. We couldn't just use each other like this because we were feeling vulnerable moment. So I took in a deep breath, and pushed him away. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head. "I can't do this. We can't do this." He shook his head at me. "I thought you.." I stopped him. "I do. I really, really do. But I can't." "What's stopping you?" He asked, pulling me back to him. "Morgan! Reid!" I jumped, and pushed myself away from him again. It was Rossi. He was standing on the other end of the hall. "Hotch needs us in the bullpen." "We'll be right there!" I yelled back at him. I looked back at Morgan. He didn't say anything. He just walked away from me. I felt really bad then, but I can't let it effect my work. I wouldn't. Going back into the bullpen with the rest of the group, I sat as far away as I could from Derek. "It turns out that Blake was a victim to more than one crime, and could be what resulted in his death."

Hotch said, in his stern serious voice. "Blake Higgsworth was being sexually abused by his father Mike Higgsworth." I couldn't help, but glance at Morgan then. He looked down at the paper that was in front of him, but said nothing. 'Must be so hard on him right now.' I thought to myself. "What we need to do now, is look into everything that we came find about Mike Higgsworth. His death could be the key as to who killed Blake." With that said, we were all dismissed, but before either I, or Morgan could walk out of the bullpen, we were stopped by Rossi. "Lets talk." He said, as he lead us into the office that he was taking over for the case. We all sat down. He just stared at us for a minute. "This." He said, gesturing between Morgan and me. "Has got to stop." I quick glanced at Morgan.

"There is nothing going on between us Rossi." I said, lowly.

"Come on Reid do you think I'm stupid? Everyone can clearly see that there is something going on between you two. The way you look at each other. The reassuring gestures you give one another." Morgan shook his head. "There is nothing going on with us Rossi. Nothing at all." He smiled. But not in a friendly way. "Maybe not anymore, but there was." I looked down at my hands then. "Look. I don't know what went on between you two doing that 2 month time off you guys had together, but it's starting to effect your jobs. Now either straighten it out, or I will." Those words were the words that I never wanted to hear.

And with that said, Rossi walked out of the office. I said, nor did anything in the moment. I heard Morgan sigh heavily next to me, and I looked over at him. He gave me an apologetic look. "Pretty Boy.." I shook my head. I got up from the chair, and walked out of the room. Leaving Morgan alone, and in the dem light of the office. 'Dammit!' I thought to myself. We should have never started this to begin with! I should've just keep my mouth shut, and went on with letting my inter feelings stay hidden! Now I might be out of a job! This was just great. The perfect way to end my day. I walked into the hotel that we were suppose to be staying at, and went to the front desk. "Hey." I said, to the pretty blond lady in front of me. "Can you tell me the room that I'm suppose to be staying in? Spencer Reid." I said, as I waited for her to give me an answer.

She looked down at her book of names, and looked back up at me with a smile. "Yes. Mr. Reid. You'll be staying in room 119. With a Derek Morgan." I looked at her as if she was stupid then. "What? Are you sure about that?" I asked her, leaning over to look at the book myself. She frowned at little. "Yes Ser. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan room 119." I sighed. "Thanks." I said, pulling tight on my messenger bag. I walked up the stairs to the second floor. Now this was a perfect way to end my night. Spending it with the one person I dislike most right now. I opened the door, and there he was stepping out of the bathroom in just some brown plaid pajama bottoms, and his toothbrush in his mouth. I made a face, and looked up at the ceiling. Why God? Just why? I walked completely into the room, and shot the door back behind me.


	4. You Don't Understand!

Walking all the way into the room, I try my best to ignore the fact that he is shirtless. I walk to the empty bed that resides next to his. Setting my overnight and messenger bag down on the bed, I let out a long stress out sigh.

"The bathrooms all your if you want it."

"Thanks." I said, laying on the bed. Why did I have to share a room with him?

"You okay?"He asked, putting a black shirt on.

"No. Derek. I'm not okay." Yeah. I know. I sounded harsh, but like I said. I wasn't his biggest fan right now.

"Anything I can help with?" I sat up then.

"I think you've helped quite enough today. Don't you think?" He sighed, and sat in front of me on my bed.

"Look Spencer. I know your mad about what Rossi said, earlier, but you have to understand that I would never jeopardize your place on this team." I laughed out of spite. "That's bull Derek, and you know it." He made a face. "Excuse me?"

"If you wanted to save my job, you wouldn't be leading me on the way you are." There it was. I said it. He swallowed hard.

"I told you. I just needed time." I stood up.

"Time? Time for what Derek? You broke up with me. You left me. You used all that time up when you said it's over. You get no more time."

I was hot mad now. He stood up then. He seemed inches taller than me then. "You have every right to be mad at me right now." 'Damn straight!' I thought as I shook my head in agreement.

"But Spencer you don't understand." "Understand what?" He stopped talking then. "Understand what Derek?" I said, stepping closer to him. He sighed. Throwing his hands up in surrender. "Forget it." He said, as he sat back on my bed. "No. Tell me!"

I was tired of all the half said conversations. "Just forget it Spencer." "What are you not telling me?" I said, calming down. He stared at me for a second. Pleading me with his eyes just to drop it, but I wasn't. "Nothing." "Your lying." I said, calling him out on it right away. He looked down from my gaze then.

"You know what? You're right. I am being an ass by treating you the way that I am. It's selfish of me to just want you when I feel like it, and expect you to just be there for me. I did break up with you, and I did hurt you." He looked up at me then. "And I'm sorry Reid. I really really am. And I promise you that it won't happen again." His voice so sincere, and stern.

He got up from my bed then. "I'm going to bed now. Either you can do the same, or you can take that shower. Makes no difference to me."

He walked to his own bed, and moved the stuff that was piled up on it, to the floor. As he laid in bed, he looked back over at me. "Goodnight Kid." My eye twitched at that word. 'Kid.'

That meant that he was serious about not leading me on anymore. He was really going to keep it professional, or at least try to. He turned to his side, and became silent. I watched him for a minute or so, just thinking about the conversation that we just had. I sighed, and shook my head of all the questions that were popping up inside it. I grabbed my overnight bag, and heading for the bathroom. I wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	5. Blake's Bullies

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Derek's voice. "Reid? Reid come on. It's time to go." I groan. "Alright. Alright." I say, opening my eyes "What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock. "Time for you to get your butt up." I smile. "Alright. I'm up." I said, sitting up in bed. "Good." He said, with a smile of his own. Then the conversation from last night came back to me. I frowned.

"Where are we meeting?" His smile fainted. So I guessed that he caught the reason for my frowning. "In the lounge. We're eating breakfast first." I nod in understanding. "I'll meet you down there then." He said, as he walked out of the room. Meeting everybody downstairs in the lounge. I take a sit by JJ.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, sliding my hands together.

"Pancakes, bacon, and sausage." JJ Says, waving a piece of bacon in my face.

"Sounds great!" I say, flagging a waiter down.

"So what's on the agenda for today Hotch?" Morgan asks. "Well." He says, as he swallows a piece of pancake."You and Rossi can go and look around Higgsworth's job. While Reid and Emily check out Blake's school/ JJ and I will ask around with the neighbors." Rossi, Morgan, and I all shared a quick glance at one another. Then we all went back to eating. After breakfast, Emily and I got into the sedan, and headed towards Black Plums High.

The ride there was short, and quiet. Once we got there, we made our way towards the office. Walking down the hallway, kids walked and ran through the halls. "Hmm. Brings back memories." Emily said, with a small smile. "Yeah. Not very good ones." I said, making a face. "Can't begin to explain how happy I am that I'm out of high school." She laughed. "I can only imagine Reid." I laughed. "Yeah." Knocking on the principle's office's door, we waited for an answer.

When a woman with long red hair, and dark green eyes answered the door, Emily was the one to speak first.

"Um. Hi. I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss. This is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI."

"Hi." I mouthed to her with a polite smile.

"Well. What can I do for the FBI?" "We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind?" She nodded her head. "Sure. Of course. Come on in." She said, as she made room for us to walk through the door. "Thank you." Prentiss said, as we walked passed her. We took the two empty seats that were in front of her desk. "What kind of questions would you like to ask me?" She said, as she took a seat in her chair. Emily and I exchanged looks. Asking each other silently which one of us wanted to take the lead.

"We were wondering, what you could tell us about Blake Higgsworth?" I said, leaning forward in the chair.

She immediately looked down at the desk. She cleared her throat, and looked back up at us. "Well. He was a very bright kid. He loved football, and made excellent grades." I nodded my head in agreement. "So it's safe to say that he got along with everyone one here in the school?" She let out a small laugh, and shook her head. "Well no one gets along with everyone Dr. Reid." "So Blake had enemies?" Emily intervened.

"I wouldn't call them enemies. More like unfriendly acquaintances."

"What were these Unfriendly Acquaintances like?" I asked.

"Well. They made sure that they every chance they got to say something negative to Blake they took it. Whenever he had a bad game, and we lost, they would be the first to blame it on him." "And what are their names?" Emily asked, with her pen and paper ready. "Josh Simmons, Robert Anderson, and Jason McMahon." "Uh. What class would they be in right now?" "I'll go see." She said, as she got up from her desk, and went into the other room.

"Bullies?" Emily said, once we were alone in the room.

"Could be why he got on the team to begin with." "So that he could show that he wasn't scared of them anymore. That he could stand up for himself." I nodded. As the principle came back into the room. "They would be in Mr. Foster's history class right now. Room 311." "Can you call them down here please?" I asked, with a small smile. "Sure." She said, leaning over her intercom. "Would Robert Anderson, Josh Simmons, and Jason McMahon report to the principle's office please."

"I'm going to call Hotch and fill him in on what going on." I said, to Emily as I got up from the chair.

Walking into the hallway, I dialed Hotch's number. "Hotchner." He answered. "Hotch, it's Reid. Hey. It seems like Blake had some bullies." "Bullies?" "Yeah. We're going to question them now." "Yeah alright. We didn't get any hits from the neighbors. It seems like they all think that Mike Higgsworth was a fine man, who would do anything for his son." His voice filled with sarcasm. "Have you talked to Morgan?" I paused for a moment at the mention of his name.

"Uh. No. No I haven't." "Alright. I'll call and check up on him. Call me back when you get new information." "Alright." I said, as I hung up the phone. As I hug up, I saw the guys walk up to the office. "Are you guys Robert, Jason, and Josh?" "Yeah." One of them said, as they looked me up and down. "Who are you?" Another one said. "I'm Dr. Reid. Can you come in? I would like to ask you some questions." They walked inside. Once inside, I told Robert and Josh to stay outside in the hall while we talked with Jason. We sat him down in one of the seats, while I sat in the principle's chair. I pulled out my pen and paper. "Now." I said, looking up at him. "What can you tell me about Blake Higgsworth?"


	6. Higgisworth

Derek's POV

I have to say. Riding in a car with Rossi under these circumstances got me a little on end. I keep thinking the quicker I can get the questioning over with, the quicker I can remove myself from the tension. Heading to the football field on the school grounds, you can see all the kids playing together.

Those were the good old days. When football was my world. Now all I care about are the victims. The innocent people that didn't deserve to die. Seeing two men standing on the field, we head towards them. One tall with blond hair and the other short with brown. I flash my badge at them, and introduce myself.

"I'm special Agent Derek Morgan with the FBI. This is Special Agent David Rossi. We're here to ask you a couple of questions about Mike Higgsworth."

"What do you want to know?" The blond coach asked me.

"What was he like with the kids on the team?" They exchanged looks.

"He was a great coach. Best one we had on the team."

"And how is that?" I said, pointing at the brunette coach.

"Um. He knew how to talk to the kids. He knew just what to say to get them to cooperate with whatever he wanted." I nodded.

"What about his son? How did he act with him?" Rossi asked. "What do you mean?" The blond coach said, in defense. We exchanged looks then.

"Just what I said. How did he act with his son?"

"Just like any father would act with his son."

"You think he had something to do with Blake's death?" He brunette coach asked.

"Just routine questions." I said, as I looked past him from the sun. Just as I did so, I saw Reid coming out of the school with Emily.

As much I as I wanted to. I couldn't look away. It was as if in that one moment, I was caught up in his mere presents. Then I remembered why I couldn't stare at him anymore. I bit back a curse word. I hate her, I hate her so much right now for this. If it wasn't for her, Reid and I would be together right now.

But because of her, every moment we have together is an awkward silence moment. God I hate her! "Here's my card. If you think of anything. Give me a call." Rossi said, as he handed his card to the brunette coach. Walking towards Reid and Prentiss, they meant us half way.

"Find anything out on Higgsworth?" He asked me.

"Just that he was a manipulator. He knew what to say to get this kids to cooperate with anything he said."

"Well Blake was bullied." I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Yeah. I believe that's why he joined the football team to begin with. Because he didn't want to be picked on anymore." I nodded my head. "Makes sense." "So what else did you find out about Higgsworth? How did he treat Blake?" I looked back at the coaches.

"Just that he was a normal dad. But I could tell that they were holding back something." "Hmm. Makes sense. They wouldn't want to out one of their own." "So they would rather protect the guy that abused his son rather than see the son some justice. Yeah. Makes perfect sense." I said, with made a face.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"It's fine. I understand." I nodded my head.

"Hungry?" He raised an eyebrow. "A little."

"Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Um. Morgan. I'm not sure about that." I shook my head.

"Relax. It's just lunch. That's all. Nothing else." He waited a minute. "Just lunch?"

"Just lunch." He thought about it some more. "Alright then."

"Alright." I said, with a smile. "Where do you wanna go?" I said, as we walked towards the car.

"I don't know. Where ever you want to go." I opened the door for him.

"Alright." I said, as I closed it behind him.

_**Next Chapter won't disappoint ;-) **_


	7. Lunch & an Elevator

Derek's POV

Walking into the small coffee shop called Mario's, we sat in a booth on the end of the shop. Not long after taking our seats, a lady with long blond hair, in a pink apron came up to us. "What can I get you boys?'" She asked, in a sweet accent. I looked at Spencer. "What do you suggest?" I asked, looking back at her. "Well the banana nut pie is good. So is the blueberry pie." I smiled. "We'll take them both please." She took a moment, and wrote it down in her little blue booklet. "Sure thing." She said, as she walked off.

As we waited for her to return, we talked. "So tell me, what do you think Higgsworth is hiding?" He thought about it for a moment. "I don't know." He looked up at me. "What do you think?" He asked me, as the waitress came back with our pie. "Thank you." I said, taking the blueberry pie. "Welcome sugar." She said, winking at me. I smiled, but looked at Spencer. As we ate, I thought about Higgsworth. There was much more to this case then we were being led on to believe. But what was it? "Morgan?" I snapped back out of my train of thought. "Sorry. What were you saying?" "I said, do you like your pie?" I looked down at it. I had only taken two bites.

"Yeah. It's good. How's yours?" "Great!" He said, with his big goofy smile. Man I loved that smile. "Try it." He said, putting his fork in my face. I though about it for a split second, before I took a bit of it. It was good. "See? Told you." I smiled at him. "Yes you did." I said, picking up my own fork to finish off my pie. He smiled again. I wish so bad that I didn't have to abide by her rules. That I could just be with Reid. I mean who was she to tell me who I could like are not? She doesn't have the right to make me date who she pleases.

As I looked over at Spencer, I feel the urge to kiss him. The goofy smile on his face as he ate the pie was getting to me. I don't think that he is aware of how cute he really is. Like a cute little kid. But Spencer was far from a little kid. Those two months that we spent together was great. I hated when it ended. It had felt like my whole world had came crashing down when I got that phone call. Those two months had seemed so much like a dream to me. I had wanted for so long to be with Spencer. So when he finally had came out and told me how he was feeling, I was ecstatic! We had spent practically every minute together. Then the calls started coming. Telling me that she had found out about us.

That I should met her right away because it was time for us to talk. I broke up with him that day. That's when I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was her. I smacked my lips, and ignored her call. "Something wrong?" I looked up at Reid. He was looking at me with concerned eyes. I forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." "You sure. You seem distracted." "Yeah. I'm good." My phone started to ring again. "Are you going to answer that?" He asked, eying my phone. "No." said, ignoring it again. "It might be important." "It's not." I said, eating the rest of my pie. "You sure about that?" I sighed.

"I'm sure Spencer." That was an accident. He made a face.

"Fine." He said, eating the rest of his pie.

I sighed some more. Making our way back to the station, we waited as the elevator opened up for us. As it did, I stepped in. I turned to look at Spencer, who wouldn't move. "What's wrong?" "It looks kinda old." I smiled. "Are you scared of the elevator Reid?" "No!" He said, far to quick. "Lie." I said, leaning against the side of the elevator. "I just don't think it's safe." He was blushing now. "It's perfectly safe Reid." The doors started to close. "Come on. Before it closes." He wouldn't move. "It's fine Pretty boy." I said, pulling him into the elevator. His weight forced upon mine, pushed me back in the elevator. With our lips just inches apart, he whispered to me. "You called me pretty boy." I would have smiled, if I wasn't so focused on his lips.

"Sorry. It was a slip of the tongue." As the elevator started to move, we slowly realized how close we really were to each other. "S-sorry." Reid, said, as he started to push himself off of me. Then just as quick as the elevator started to move, it stopped and the lights went out. Causing us to bounce back into each other and towards the back of the elevator. "What was that?" Reid said, as he leaned against me panicking. "The elevator broke down." I said, lowly. "So fix it." He said, looking at the red button on the wall. I leaned forward so the I could push the button, when the elevator dropped what felt like a floor. Reid clung to me.

"Derek!" He panicked. I instinctively put my arms around him.

"It's alright Spencer." I said, pushing the button.

It made a noise, but we heard nobody. I pulled away from Reid for a moment to pull out my cell phone. I had no service. "Dammit." I said, under my breath. "We're stuck in here aren't we?" Reid said, as I grabbed hold of him again. "Yeah. We are." I said, pushing emergency again. "What are we going to do now?" Reid said, as he sat down on the floor. "Just wait til somebody hears us, I guess." I say, as I sit down next to him. He looked over at me. "You know. This is the second time I've been stuck in an elevator with you." I thought back to the incident.

"Yeah. Although. I have to say that this time isn't as bad as the last." He chuckled. "Yeah." I laughed then. "Last time. You were so scared you clung to the wall and yelled for Hotch." He made a face, and blushed. "You were scared too you know." I shook my head. "Hey. I was not scared I was alarmed." He pushed me softly on the shoulder. "Alarmed? Really Derek?" I pushed him back.

"Yeah. Really." He pushed back with a little bit more force this time. He gave me a playful smile. "Oh. You wanna play?" I said, with a smile of my own, as I pushed him back. He fell back softly onto the floor, and I pinned him to the ground. He laughed and pushed back on me. I pinned him back down. "Do you really think your stronger then me?" He smiled. "You should know. I've pinned you down more times then you can count." I was taken aback by his comment, and just stared a him. He stared to blush, and look away from me, but before he could look away, I kissed him. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. And what shocked me was that he kissed me back. Then the doors opened.


	8. No More!

Reid's POV

I can't believe I just said that. It was just for a minute. A minute that I temporally forgot that we weren't a 'we' anymore. After the words had left my lips. He gave me a look. A look that made me think about what I had in fact just said. I started to blush. My mind raced to think about what I could say next to make up for what I had said, but before I could, I felt his lips on mine. I was caught off guard for a second, but I kissed him back. Why? I still can't come up with a straight answer. But I did.

The kiss was something that I thought I would never feel again. The feeling of his love. His affection for me all wrapped up in a simple kiss. Before I could stop myself, my hand was around his neck, and was pulling him down closer to me, asking for more. As he deepened the kiss, I felt a cold shiver come over me. Then I heard his voice.

"I would ask if you two were okay, but I can see that you're more than fine." Then his lips were gone, and I opened my eyes to see why.

There he was.

Rossi.

We all shared a moment of silence. Derek gets up off of me, and helps me up. While I'm still shocked by the fact that I had just kissed him. I looked back up at Rossi. He just stared at me. His eyes judging. I didn't need that from him. Especially now, with everything that I had going on in my head. I push past him, and head towards the bathroom. Leaving him with Derek.

"Spencer!" I hear Derek call after me. I ignore him.

I take a long hard look at myself in the mirror. What has become of me? Why have let him get the best of me so? The bathroom door opens.

"Spencer?"

Derek.

The room seems to get smaller. I back away from him.

"Spencer listen to me." He says with sadden eyes.

I shake my head. I don't want to hear anymore of his excuses. I don't want to fall into his trap of charming and calm gestures. I want to get away from him. I want to think about what I am doing to myself, by believing that we can still be together even though I know we can't.

"Spencer, just listen to me for a second."

"I don't want to listen to you anymore Derek!"

No more.

"I'm tired of doing this to myself. You say I'm not good for you, but the truth is you're no good to me! I don't know why I keep telling myself that this is okay, because it's not! I'm done with it Derek! Done!"

"You think I like doing this to you?" He says, stepping close.

"You think I like feeling this way? Spending every moment with you, and wanting nothing more than to just be with you, and knowing that I can't? As much as I want to just leave you alone. I can't! Cause it hurts to much."

I feel it again. The feeling of the tears that threaten to fall down my cheeks. Then it hits me. The whole reason as to why I have been putting myself through all this hurt.

"It's over Derek. No more! And if I have to leave the bureau to make sure of that. I will!"

I storm past him, and out of the bathroom. As I turn the corner, I can't hold the tears anymore. I lean against the wall, and try to calm myself.

"Reid? Sweetie what's wrong?" I hear Garcia's voice. I shake my head. I can't talk. She hugs my tight and close.

"It's alright honey. It's okay." She doesn't even know what's wrong, yet she makes it seem like she does in her comforting voice.

"What happened?" She asks, once I've calmed down. I take in a breath.

"D-Derek." I say lowly in her ear.

"I love him."

There.

I said it.

I finally said it.


	9. Tired

Reid's POV

As I sat in Garcia's 'Temporary' Layer. I thought about what I had told her. She seemed to react to it okay. Better than I thought she would. So as I sat there behind her, and watched as she struck the letters on her keyboard, I thought about Derek. Things were going to be different now. Much different.

"Reid?" Garcia said, as she turned around towards me in her chair.

"Yeah?" I said, lowly looking up at her.

"What are you going to tell Derek when you see him again?" I shook my head. I felt drained. All this fighting, and worrying has taken a lot out of me.

"I honestly don't know." She shook her head in understanding.

"It's going to be okay Reid." I gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I guess." My phone started to ring. It was Hotch. "Yeah. Hotch?" I said, as I answered. "Reid. We need you in the bullpen." "Alright." I said, as I hung up the phone. I gave Garcia one last smile. "Gotta go." She waved me good-bye. "My door's always open Boy Genius." I laughed. "Thanks." She laughed too, and I left the room. Coming back into the bullpen, the first person I saw was Rossi. He didn't seem to have those same judging eyes that he had held just minutes ago.

He seemed more sadden now than anything. I looked away from him. I took a seat on the edge of the desk on the side of me. "Okay. So lets go over what we found out today." Hotch said, looking us over. "Well. Reid and I found out that Blake was bullied." Emily said, as she nodded her head towards me. "Yeah. By three boys from the school. The principle said, that they took time out of there day to mess with him." "Alright. Rossi. What about you and Morgan? What did you guys find out?"

"Well. We found out, that Mike was a manipulator. Who knew what to say or do to make the kids cooperate with his needs." "Yeah. But I could feel that they were hiding something from us." Morgan said, as he walked into the bullpen. Everyone looked at him, but me. "Yeah. Like what?" Hotch asked. "I don't know. But there's something there." He nodded his head.

"Alright." Morgan took a seat on the other desk on the other side of me. I tried my best to not pay any attention to him.

"Lets all go, and take a break. Meet back here in about two hours." Everyone started to get up.

"Hey Reid?" Emily called, as I started to walk towards the stairs.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to her.

"You okay? You seem kinda down."

I shook my head.

"I'm just kinda tired. I'm going to go lie down for a bit." She shook her head. "Alright." Making my way to the hotel we were staying at, I fall onto the bed. It felt so good. I took in the scent of my pillow, and slowly dossed off.

Derek's POV

After Reid walked out of the bathroom, I leaned against the wall and cried. I wish it didn't have to come to this. I wish I cold have just told him the truth as why I had to leave him. I don't want him to leave the BAU. Then this all would have been for nothing. Nothing at all. Once I got control of myself again, I walked out of the bathroom. My mind was jumbled. I didn't know what I was going to do next. As I just stood outside of the bathroom for a while. I thought about what Reid said.

And he was right. Everything he said was true. I couldn't just keep using him. I had to tell him. I couldn't put him through anymore hurt. He deserved better than that. So once we were back in Quantico, I would tell him everything. Walking into the bullpen, I could see that everyone was sitting around exchanging information about the case. All of my attention was focused on Reid, until Hotch called my name. I would have to take my mind off of him. I would have to focus on the task at hand. Our relationship problems would have to wait. But as I looked at him walking towards the stairs, he looked so tired. I could understand fully as to why. I sighed, and headed for the elevator. I needed a drink.

_**I know it's short. But I wanted to give you guys a little something to ease your minds for a while. This is my busy week. So I might not update anymore this week. **_


	10. Nightmares

Derek's POV

I knew better than then to be drinking on the job. But I really wasn't thinking clearly right now. The only thing I was really focusing on at the moment, was feeling sorry for myself. As I sat at the bar with a beer in front of me, I thought that the best thing to do right now, was give Spencer what he wanted. Space away from me, and professionalism. As I started on my 3rd beer. I shook my head. That's what I would give him then. As I stumbled back to the hotel.

I opened my room door, to find it completely dark In the little bit of light that the open door gave me, I saw my bed. I then started to feel the effects of the beer coming back onto me. I started to feel a little dizzy, and I sat down on the bed for just a moment. I took in a breath, and waited for the dizziness to go away. As I did. I sighed, and laid back onto my bed. About an hours rest would do me some good. So I cuddled up to my pillow, and went to sleep.

Reid's POV

As I sat up in bed. I heard the shower running. I squinted my eyes. The noise was disturbing my sleep. I looked towards the door, to see that the noise had finally stopped. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the bathroom. I saw my mom standing in the doorway. "Mom?" I asked. Shocked. "What are you doing?" My voice raspy from sleep. she just smiled at me. "Mom?" I asked again. "It's about time you got up sleepy head." She said, stepping closer to me. I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?"

She then sat on the side of the bed. "I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep the whole day away." I couldn't focus. My head was too cloudy from sleep. "Is it time to go back to the station?" I said, looking for the clock. She shook her head. "No silly. I just made you some lunch and thought that we could eat together." I pushed myself up against the bed's headboard. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She sighed. "Spencer. I'm here to take care of you. After all. That's what mother's do." Before I could say anything else, I heard a knock at the door. "Oh!" She said, standing up. "I'll get it." I watched as she walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Hello?" She said, peeking around the corner to see who it was.

Before I could register what was happening, a man dressed in all black, busted through the door, and shot my mother down. "MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked down at her lifeless body, and yelled for her again. "MOM! MOM! WAKE UP!" She wouldn't move. She just laid there. The man then started to walk into the room slowly. I turned, and jumped off the bed. I looked inside the nightstand for my gun, but it was gone. I stepped back up against the wall. I needed something to defend myself with, but there was nothing in sight. I watched as he held his gun up, and aimed it at my face.

"And your next Spencer."

The only thing that kept going through my mind was survive. So I rushed at him to tackle him. Something that I believe I learned from Derek. He fell over, and the gun flew out of his hand. I wrestled with him. He pushed me onto the ground, and started to choke me. I clawed at him. Trying to remove his mask. If he was going to kill me, I wanted to see his face first. As the mask came off, I was surprised to see that the man behind the mask was Derek! I stopped struggling against him. "No..." I said, lowly. He looked like he wasn't even there. His eyes were so far off, but it was him. He was on top of me, and trying to kill me. I started to struggle some more.

"No! No!" I yelled at him. "Get off me! Get off!" Why? Why? Why was he trying to kill me? "Reid! Reid! Reid wake up!" I heard someone yelling at me. "Reid!" I opened my eyes. I was still struggling against who ever it was that was calling my name. As my vision became clear, I could see that it was Derek who was calling me. "It's Derek." I jumped back away from him. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. It's just me." I shook my head vigorously. He came closer to me.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, and pulled me back to him. "It's just me Pretty Boy." I felt the urge to cry. "You were just dreaming. That's all. It was just a dream. Nobodies' here but you and me. And I'm not going to hurt you." I relaxed a little when he said that. He wouldn't hurt me, but in my dream he in fact did. I rested my head on his shoulder. "It was a nightmare." I said,, lowly. He ran his hand through my hair. "It over now. Your safe." I took in a breath, and pulled back from him. We stared at each other in the dark. He ran his hand through my hair some more. I loved it when he did that. "You wanna talk about it?" I thought about it.

I wouldn't say anything about it until I knew for myself what it meant. So I shook my head no. He nodded in understanding. "Alright then." He said, as he got out of the bed, and motioned for me to lay back down. "Just go back to sleep then. I'll wake you up when it's time to go back to the station." "Okay." I said, laying back down. I wasn't sure I could go back to sleep after a dream like that, but I closed my eyes, and hoped that I did. And that the nightmare was over.


	11. Phone Call

Waking up an hour later, I felt groggy. As I started to get up, I felt heavy weight on me. I turned my head to the side, and saw that Derek was laying down next to me. His arm around my waist. Wonder way he was laying down with me? I thought to myself, as I got out of bed. I went straight for the coffee. Getting myself a good hot cup of it, I was feeling a little better. But the dream was still fresh in my mind. When I had went back to sleep, I had had another one, but this one wasn't as bad as the last one. Yet I was still pretty shaken by it.

I leaned against the counter. "Reid?" I turned my head to the side to see Derek standing in the doorway. He was wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Hey." I said, lowly. He yawned, and walked closer to me. "Are you feeling a little better now?" He ask, getting his own cup of coffee. I looked down at my cup. "Yeah. A little." He gave me a sleepy smile. "That's good." I moved out of his way, as he got coffee. "So?" I said, as I went to lean against the table. "You wanna know why I was in your bed when you woke up?" He said, looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded my head in agreement. "When you went back to sleep. You had another nightmare."

I knew that much was true.

"You started to talk in your sleep." He turned to me, while he was mixing the cream and sugar in his coffee. "and cry."

That part, I didn't know.

"So, I got in bed with you, and held you til you came down. I guess I fell back to sleep." Oh. Well that was perfectly understandable. I thought as I nodded my head at him. Then there was an awkward silence. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." I said, as I went back into the bedroom. As I got dressed, I heard a phone go off. I went to look and see who's it was.

It was Derek's.

The phone lite up with just a number. No name. 318-226-0934. I looked to see if he was coming, but he was nowhere in sight. I should just pick it up, and give it to him. But I want to know who it is. It could be the person that he was ignoring earlier. What if it was another man? I swallowed hard. I turned to look to see if he was coming again. Still no sign of him. It rung again. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Derek?"

It was a woman's voice.

"Um.. No. This is his partner. Can I ask who's calling?"

"I want to speak with Derek."

She was using his first name. Who was this lady?

"May I ask who's calling?" I asked again.

"That's none of your business. I want to speak with Agent Derek Morgan." Before I could get anther word in. She interrupted me. "This wouldn't happen to be Agent Spencer Reid would it?" I hesitated. How did she know who I was? "Yes." "Hmm." She said. It almost sounded as if she was going to laugh. "And Agent Morgan is where again?" "Spencer?" I turned to see Derek coming into the room. I closed the phone shut. "What are you doing? Are you ready to head back to the station?" I put it behind my back. "Hmm." I said, with a smile. He looked at my for a second. "O..kay." He grabbed his keys.

"Lets go."

He turned to head out the room. "Oh. My phone." My heart skipped a beat. He looked at the nightstand. "That's weird. I knew I left it right here last night." "Uh. Maybe it's in the kitchen. Why don't you go check in there, and I'll check in here." "Alright." He said, going back to the kitchen. My heart was racing. Once he was out of the room. I waited a couple of minutes before I came into the kitchen. "I found it!" I said, with a big smile on my face. "Oh good. Where was it?" I looked away from him. "Inside the nightstand." "Oh. Alright. Let's go." He said, putting it in his pocket. "kay." I said, as we headed out the door, and back to the station. What would happen if she called back, and told him about me?


	12. He Knows?

Derek's POV

At the station, Hotch had us all doing paperwork while we waited on some kind of insight on the case at hand. 3 hours into the paperwork. I'm bored out of my mind. I look up at Emily. She's busy reading some case file. I sigh. Man I wish we could be doing something much more productive then this. Hotch is sitting by JJ. He has his usual frown on his face, as he flips through some files. I get up to get some coffee. I lean against the counter. My phone starts vibrating.

"Morgan."

"Is this my chocolate bunny?" I smile.

It's no one other then Garcia. "Hey baby girl." I hear her smile over then phone. "Hey. What are you up to?" I frown. "Paperwork." "Oh." She groans. "Finding anything?" "Nope." "Huh." She says kind of surprised. "You got something for me?" I hoped she did. Anything would be a good lead right now. "Sorry. Nothing. I've been searching, but I haven't found anything yet." "Oh." I said, a little let down. "Well. Keep looking." "Right." She said, as I went to hang up the phone. "Hey Derek?" She said, stopping me from doing so. "What's up?" "Um. Well. I was just wondering. Have you talked to Reid at all today?" I felt a little sad when she said his name.

"Talk to him about what?" She was quiet for a second. "Just you know. Stuff." I raised my eye brow. "Stuff? Stuff like what?""You know. Stuff about you guys." "Garcia I'm lost." "Okay. Well forget about then." "Wait Garcia?" "Gotta go." She said, as she hung up. I stared at the phone for a minute. Does she know? If she did, how did she find out? "Something wrong?" I heard someone say. I looked up see that it was Rossi. "Um. No. nothing." He walked up to the counter. "Tired?" He said, pouring himself a cup. "Yeah. Just a little bit." "Reid kept you up all night?" I stopped drinking my coffee. "Okay. What is it with you, and Reid and I's situation?" "Situation?" He said, sitting his coffee down. "You think of Reid as a situation?" I sighed. "No. You know that's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" "Listen Rossi. I don't need this right now." I said, walking off.

"Too bad. Because Strauss sure wants to know about it." I stopped walking. I turned to him so quick and sharp it made my head spin. "How did you know about that?" He walked to me slowly. "How do you think I know about it? She wanted to know why you haven't been returning her phone calls" This couldn't be. How in the hell did Rossi find out? Why would she just up and tell him about us? I was frozen in my thoughts. "Hey." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Reid standing there. "Hotch said, that he needs you guys in the bullpen." I just looked at him stupid for a moment.

"You okay Morgan?"

I couldn't talk.

This was the very reason that I did what I did. I was so scared of the fact that if I stayed with him this would happen. I'm not even with him any more, and this happens anyway. "Morgan?" He says again. "Um. Yeah. I'm fine." I said, walking past him without another word. What could I say? Listening to Hotch talk about how we had got a lead on Higgsworth. My mind kept going back to what Rossi said. "So. Morgan? You and Reid will go talk to the mother. Rossi and I will got talk to the kid." I looked at him as if I had heard every word he said. "Alright." As we walked to the parking lot. Reid stopped me. "Morgan. You sure you okay?" "Yeah. Why do you think somethings wrong?" "The way your looking. You seem so spaced out. Like your not even here." I frowned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I lied too quick.

"Lie."

He called me on it.

"I'm not lying." I said, walking off.

"Yes you are. You could never lie to me. You suck at it." "Oh?" I say, turning around to face him. "Coming from the guy who never lied once in his life."What makes you think I haven't lied about anything?" "Because you can't lie Reid. It's not in your nature." "My. Nature?" He said, walking in front of me. "Yes. You Spencer Reid can not lie on any circumstances, without giving it away." "I don't think that." I laughed. "I do." "Maybe you can see the lie because you know me all too well." I stopped walking, and looked at him for a long good minute. "Maybe so." "Lets go do this job." He said, walking back ahead of me, and to the car. "Yeah. Lets." I said, right behind him.


	13. How We Got Together

Reid's POV

I wonder why Derek's acting so off? He was fine just a couple of minutes ago. Now he seems like he's in real deep thought about something. I wonder what about? "Hey Reid?" "Yeah?" I said, turning to him in the car. "Do you remember when we first started dating?" I was kinda taken aback by the question. "Yeah. It was at that club that the girls had talked us into going to with them." He smiled. "Yeah. Remember the song we danced to?" I looked forward at the road. "Yeah."

_**Flashback**_

"No." I said, firm and stern to Garcia. I wasn't going to go to some stupid club with her. "Please Boy genius? Come on. Just this once." "No." I said, again. "Oh. Come one pretty boy. It want be that bad." Derek said, walking up to us, from leaning against the door."Why don't you go with her then?" I said, looking up at him. "I am." I made a face. "Then why do you need me to come with you then?" "Because it will be more fun. Come on Reid. Please?" Emily said, in the chair she was sitting in.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'll go."

"Yay!" Garcia said, hugging me from behind. This was going to be interesting to say the least. There was no way that they were going to get me out on that dance floor. As we sat down at the bar, I ordered a beer. Sitting next to Derek, I saw Garcia and Emily run up to us. "Come guys! Lets dance!" Garcia said, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll pass." I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Come on pretty boy." Derek said, with a goofy smile on his face. Emily started to pull me up by my arm. "Your dancing." She said, as Garcia started to pull on Derek. "I don't want to dance." I said, fighting her grip. "Okay fine. We'll dance." I gave Derek I stupid look. "Come on Pretty Boy." Once again. I gave in. Walking onto the dance floor, they started to play Usher's DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love. As we got into the song, Derek and I rocked to the beat. Then he started to laugh. "What?" I said, leaning in close to him, so that he could hear me over the music. "Nothing. I just don't think I've seen you have this much fun in a while."

I pulled back from him. It was true. With everything that had been going on lately, I haven't been really relaxing. Coming here was a good idea after all. As the song died down, we went to go get some more drinks. "Looks like your having fun." I hear someone say on the side of me. I turn to see that it's Emily. "Yeah. I see you and Garcia are enjoying yourselves." We looked back at her. She was laughing, and dancing with her drink in her hand. "Yeah." she said, smiling. Then another Usher song came on.

_She Don't know that she makin' me want her. (Yeah)_

_No more, she tryin' to keep me from her. (Yeah)_

_She Don't know that she makin' me love her. (Yeah)_

_No more she tryin' to keep me from her. (Yeah)_

"Oh! I like this song." I said, turning towards Derek. "Your an Usher fan?" He said, a little bit surprised. "Yeah. I am." He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." I looked out on the dance floor. I lot of people wee dancing. "Come on. Lets get out there." Derek took a sip of his beer. "Alright" He said, standing up. This wasn't really all that shocking to either one of us. I mean he knew I was gay, and that I was openly happy about it. He often told me that he was going to try and hook me up with somebody, but I told him that when I wanted to date somebody, he would be the first to know.

_Girl that's so cold. She know what I know._

_But she keep her mouth closed._

_She so sexual, and she knows._

_She don't know. That it's killing me inside cuz I want her body. _

_Yeah. Yeah._

_Yeah. Yeah._

_Yeah. Yeah._

_Yeah. Yeah._

Making our way to the dance floor, we take a spot in the corner. We started laughing as we danced to the song. Paid no mind to anybody that was watching us. We were just enjoying ourselves. With my hands around his neck, and his around my waist. We were bumping to the beat. As Luda's part came on, he leaned over so that he could say something into my ear. "I told you, you would have fun tonight." I didn't have to see his face to see that he was smiling.

"Yeah. You did." He laughed some more.

"I didn't think you could loosen up this much."

I shook my head.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Derek Morgan."

He pulled me closer to him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" His voice was more on the flirtatious side now. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He pushed me up against the wall. "I would." I looked at him for a long minute. I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming this, or if it was really happening. I mean. I have had a crush on Derek for the longest time, but to see him this aggressive, and it not be a dream.

It must be the achool.

He smiled. "So you going to tell me, or what?" I looked down at the floor. If this was the only time that I was going to get this close to him, then I was going to make it count. So I kissed him. I kissed him full hard on the lips. We stopped dancing, and he ran his hand through my hair. He was a much better kisser than I thought he would be. When we pulled back, we were both breathing hard. "Or what?" I said, walking away, and back to the bar. Best night ever.

_**End Flashback**_

"That was a great night." I said, looking back over at him. "Yeah. It was." He pulled off the road. I gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing?" He turned the car off. "Finally telling you what you've been wanting to know since I walked out of your apartment 4days ago." "What?" I said, still not understanding were he was going with this. "Why I broke up with you." My heart stopped.


	14. The Truth About Our Break Up

_**For all the reviews I got demanding for an update. Here you Go! :-)**_

Derek's POV

This was it. I wasn't going to keep this secret anymore. I was going to let him know the whole truth. Cuz I just couldn't keep doing this. For his sake and mine. He stared at me for a long moment, trying to get his emotions under control.

"Spencer." I said, staring him straight in the eyes.

"The reason that I broke up with you, is because Strauss."

His eyes lite up then.

"What?" He said, in shock.

"When we took those two months off after what happened to you. I realized how I really felt about you. In those two months I had realized so much about myself, and how you made me feel."

I took his hands.

"Spencer. In those two months, I fell in love with you."

I felt him tense up.

"Derek." Before he could finish what he was going to say, I stopped him.

"Some how Strauss found out about us. She called me into her office two days before I broke it off with you. She told me that she knew about us, and that she couldn't have been more disappointed in the news of it. Then she told me how she really felt about the news about us. She said, that it was the perfect opening for her to finally get Hotch out of the BAU." He shook his head.

"How?" I sighed.

"She saw this as a good opportunity to form a new BAU. The right people for the job. She put it. She told me that if I didn't break if off with you, then she would fire you, and than that would be good means to fire Hotch. Seeing that he couldn't keep his co-workers from breaking the rules." He put his hand in my face.

"Wait a minute. So the woman on the phone, and all those phone calls. Were Strauss?" I nodded my head.

"I can't believe it."

"So you see that I couldn't just let you get fired from something you love. After all that was our rule when we started dating. That we wouldn't let it get in the way of the job."

He smiled at me.

"Spencer. I love you, and I couldn't let something like that happen to you because of me. So I saw the only way for you to keep working at the BAU, was to call it off. It was the hardest thing that I had ever had to do in my life. As you can tell from the many fights that we have had in the past 4 days." I smiled at that. Trying to lighten the mood a little. "I couldn't let Strauss win."

He was silent for so long, that I was starting to panic. "Say something please Spencer." He stared at me, and then he kissed me.

He kissed like he had did the very first time that we had been together.

With nothing, but love.

He pulled away slowly.

"I love you too Derek. I always have, and you don't know how happy I am to hear that you love me back."

I kissed him again. "So does that mean that I get another chance?" He laughed.

"What do you think?" I smiled, and hugged him.

" I love you so much Spencer." I said, running my hands through his hair.

"I love you too." He said, kissing my neck. Then he pulled away.

"Now, lets get back to work." He said, sitting back right into his seat, and putting his seatbelt on.

"Right." I said, pulling back onto the road.


	15. The Ex

Reid's POV

Knocking on the Ex Wife's door, we stand on her front step, and wait for an answer. To my surprise, the boy that I had interviewed at the school, answered the door.

"What do you want?" He said, with a attitude.

"Is Juli McMahon here?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"What do you want with my mom?" Just as he said that, she came to the door.

"Jason who is it?"

"Oh?" She says, taking a step back.

"How can I help you men?" I flash her my badge. "Where with the FBI, came we ask you a couple of questions?" She shakes her head. "Sure. What about?" "It's about your ex-husband, Mike Higgsworth." She looked over at Jason. "Why don't you go upstairs to your room." She said, as a statement, and not a question. He was reluctant to do so, but he left the room. "I heard what happened to him, and his son. Are you close to finding any answers?" I nod my head.

"We're doing our best Ma'am." That's when Derek spoke up. "Came we come inside please?" "Of course." She said, as she moved back against the door to let us in. "As we took a seat on he couch, Derek continued to speak to her. "So what was your husband like with Jason and Blake?"

She made a face. "Mike was a great dad. He did everything for the kids." "Why do I feel like there is a but there?" Derek said. She shook her head. "It's just that sometimes I got the feeling that he paid more attention to the kids then me." It was my turn to make a face. "How so?" I asked, looking at Derek. She sighed. "Just. He would take then out, and play with them all day.

It didn't matter what is was. As long as they were together, he was happy. And so was I. For a while. Then I couldn't get him to stop going to the kids games, and have a little alone with me, or movie night with just me." I shook my head. "Is that why you broke it off with him?" Derek asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, and when I found him." She stopped. I shared a look with Derek. "What is it?" I asked. Hopping that she wasn't going to say what I thought it was that she was about to say. She shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind. I think you should go now." She stood.

We followed her to the door. "If you have anymore things that you want to tell us." Derek said, handing her his card. "Please call us." "Alright." We left. Back at the station, we sat at our desk in silence. Neither of us had talked about what had happened in the car since it had happened. But that didn't stop either of us from steeling glances from one another, now and again.

Of course we put a stop to that when Hotch walked into the room. "What did you find out?" He asked us.

"Well." Derek said, getting up.

"The ex is definitely hiding something. Something big." I said, finishing his sentence.

"Like what?" He said, looking between the two of us.

"Something that's big enough to want to divorce him, and keep it a secret." He nodded his head. "Find out what it is. Check his house again. Then report back to me."

"Got it." I said, as we headed back to the parking lot. Opening up the passenger side door, I was forced back against rear door. Before I could fathom what was happening, I felt his lips on mine. As soon as I realized that I was being kissed, it didn't take long to figure out who's lips they belonged to. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "I just couldn't go another second without doing that." I laughed. "I'm glad." I said, as I got in the car. He closed the door behind me, and made his way to the driver's seat. Then we drove off to Higgsworth's house. 


	16. Tapes & Photos

Before I go on. Let me just say how hurt I am about JJ leaving. I can't see the show without her! She was great. :-( It's just not the same. I MISS YOU JJ! P.S. Who else loved the Garcia and Derek Moment with the glasses this Wen? So cute!

Derek's POV

All these trips that we have been taking running back and forth in between the bullpen and Higgsworth's house is getting tiresome. I'd be more than glad when we have enough information on this guy to where we can start profiling. Lost in my own train of thought, I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What you thinking about?" I look over at him. I look at how the wind blows through his hair. I look at how the sun brings out the intensity in his big brown eyes, and I wonder. Why did I break up with him again? I could never see myself without him. I guess that's what I get for working long hours with him, and buying him coffee. I guess I was staring at him for to long, because he was starting to blush.

I love the little tint of pink he gets on his cheeks when he blushes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I shake my head. "No reason. I'm just. I'm so happy that I finally told you the truth. I couldn't go another day without you." He leans his head to the side. "I'm glad you told me too. You have no idea what was going through my head the whole time we were apart." I nodded in agreement. "Let's find out what we can in here, and head back to the hotel, okay?" He smiled. "Sounds like a great plan to me." He said, walking ahead of me to the front door. As We went in, it was just as we had left it the first time that we had been there. With the addition of the crime scene tap of course. "I'll check upstairs."Reid. Said, walking towards the stairs.

"Alright. I'll check down here." We parted ways.

Looking downstairs, I didn't see much out of the ordinary. Seemed like everything was in place. Walking in the kitchen, I noticed that there was no food in the refrigerator. Walking past the sink, I just thought to look under it. Glad I did, because what I found was more than enough to know that something wasn't right. "Reid!" I yelled. He didn't answer "Reid!" I yelled again. Still nothing. I was starting to get worried then. "Reid?" I turned to walk up the stairs. "Reid?" I walked into the bedroom, and saw him standing there, with his back to me. "Reid? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

He still ignored me.

"What is it?" He turned to me then. He had photos in his hands. He looked at me with a look in his eyes that I haven't ever seen before. A look of hatred. "What did he do to those kids?" He whispered to me. He gave me the pictures. One look at them, and knew that he was doing something to those kid s. "Come with me." I said, as I took his hand, and led him downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the draws under the sink, and I showed him. His breath caught. He looked back at me with shocked eyes. "What the hell was this man?" I couldn't bring myself to say it, but we both knew the truth.

Reid POV

I couldn't believe it. How could some body be this sick? "Derek?" I said, looking at him. Looking in his eyes, for any kind of type of answer as to why. He shook his head at me. "I don't know, Reid." He said, without me having to say anything else. He got the tapes that were in the draw, and the photos. "But we're going to go find out." Putting it in the car, I called Hotch.

"Hotchner." He answered.

"Hotch, it's Reid. We got somethings I think you and the rest of the guys need to see."

"What is it?"

"Tapes and photos."

"Of what?"

"His kids."

He went silent.

"We're on our way."

Then the phone went dead.

"What did he say?" Derek asked, opening the door for me. "Nothing." He nodded his head, and closed the door behind me.


	17. Do it for the Kids

Derek POV

There are so many things going through my head right now. I can't think straight. Why would he do that? To his own kids no less. What makes a man do such a thing to begin with? I don't think I will ever understand. My hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"Derek, come down." I hear Spencer say softy to me.

"I can't." I say through my teeth.

I'm so mad right now. He puts his hand on my thigh. "Try." His voice so much calmer than before. "How can you be okay with this? How can you be so calm?" I look at him for a second, then back at the road.

"Just because I'm calm about it, doesn't mean that I'm okay with it." He says, in a warning tone.

"Why are you calm about it?" I say, pressing it.

"I don't know. I just am."

I sped up.

His hands tightens around my thigh. I don't slow down.

"You need to clear your head. Being this mad about it, isn't going to turn out good." I stopped the car.

"He touched those kids. Touched them in a way that no little kid should be touched. He took away their innocence. He made them into his things of enjoyment. He stopped caring for them, and started hurting them. No little kids wants to be hurt in that kind of way, I know Spencer. I went through it." I looked down at his hand on my thigh. He took it.

"Derek. I know that this hits close to home for you. I know that you feels so strongly about this, that it makes you want to breakdown. But you can't breakdown. Not yet. You have to stay strong for those kids. You have to stay strong, and help me, and the others find the killer of the man that hurts those innocent kids. That's why you have to be calm. If not for me, then for them." I sighed.

He was right.

I had to be calm for those kids, and for him. I put my other hand on top of his a caressed it.

"Your right." He smiled at me. I couldn't help, but smile back.

"What would you do without me?" I chuckled, but my tone was serious.

"I honestly don't know." He started to blush a little. "I was just joking around Derek. You know? Lighting the mood?" He smiled it off, but I could see the nervousness in his face. "No Spencer, I'm serious." "We need to get to Hotch and the others." He said, pulling from me, and looking at the road in front of him. I stayed in place. Just looking at him. Then I turned back around in my seat, and started the car back up. Making our way the station.


	18. His Secret Exposed

_**I know it's been like forever you guys. My computer has been going through a lot for the past month. It's working okay now, but Im not sure for how long. Im going to keep trying to update every chance I get. Sorry it's so short!**_

Reid POV

There was just too much going on right now. The man and his kids was not the worst we have ever seen, but it was sure up there with our list of terrible things. Finally at the station; we got the boxes out of the car. Bringing them into the bullpen, we saw everyone waiting on us. We put in a tape, and sat back as it begin to play.

I sat close to Derek knowing that whatever was on this tape was going to get him very upset. So I took his hand to assure that I wasn't going anywhere. As the tape played, we watched as Higgsworth played with Blake as a little kid. He had to be at least 8 at the time. The were wrestling on the bed, and Blake was laughing so hard. Then Higgsworth took in a deep breath, as his smile began to disappear, and be replaced with something different. The look of lust.

He slowly ran his hand up Blake's shirt. We could tell that Blake didn't want to do this. He got a look in his eyes that said, that he took his mind elsewhere. Higgsworth continued to move his hand around Blake's stomach. Closing his eyes, and letting out what could only be said as a deep groan. Hotch stopped the tape. Derek snatched his hand away from mine, and walked into the hallway. I looked back between him, and the rest of the team. No one knew of us being together, so I just couldn't walk after him like that. I let out a frustrated sigh, and waited a minute. Looking at Hotch. He nodded his head, and turned to go after him. In the hallway, I saw

Derek leaning his head against the wall, with his hands balled up into fists. I slowly reached up to smooth my hand over his back. I didn't want to say anything out of fear that he would start to yell. He let out a heavy sigh, and turned to me. Still leaning his head against the wall, I moved so that I was in front of him. Running my hands over his face, I brought them down to wrap around his waist. Leaning my head against his chest, we just stood there like that for a moment, not caring who walked by to see us.

Derek was in pain, and the only thing that matter right now, was making him feel better. He kissed my on my forehead, and leaned his head back against the wall. Still silent, I rubbed my head against his chest. "You going to be okay now?" I asked, in a low voice. He took a minute to answer. Probably asking himself the same question. "Yeah. I'm okay now." He pulled away from me, before anyone else could walk by and see us. "Lets go back in there." Walking past me, I knew he wasn't okay, but he was going to put on a straight face until he was.


	19. How Long Have You Known?

Reid POV

Making our way back into the bullpen, we spent hours looking through all the tapes that Higgsworth had stashed under the sink. By the time it was over, we were all sick to our stomachs. Derek, who had been silent through the whole thing, went inside to get some air. Now that the tapes were finally watched, and over with, it was time for us to do our profile.

"Reid, go get Morgan." Hotch told me, as he walking into the office to grab some files. Making my way outside and onto the roof were he was sitting, I froze. The look on his face killed my heart.

Derek POV

I can't take this anymore! Those tapes were just to horrible to try and fathom. How could someone do that to a child? And worst to your own child! I wish I could have gotten my hands around him before his killer did. That lucky bastard! I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes as the wind blew past me. God this was a tough case for me. Trying to take my mind off of it, I pulled out my phone to call the one I knew, who would cheer me up. Garcia.

"Hey there sweetheart." I hear her say on the other end of the phone. "What's up?" I smiled in spite of myself. "I'm loosing it baby girl." "How do you mean?" At this point I had sit down, and lean against the wall of the building. "This case has gotten me all twisted up, I can't think straight anymore." She was silent for a second. "Well, what can I do to help?" "Just talk to me. Tell me how your days been." I could feel her smile on the phone. "My days been okay. I chilled on the phone with Kevin for a while before he had to go to work."

"That sounds nice. I could really use some of that down time myself." Then her voice changed from what seem monotoned and worried, to excited and up beat. "maybe we should take a vacation. You know? It would be fun. You, me and Kevin. " I smiled. "Did I mention you and me?" I laughed. "Yes baby girl, you did." "But then I would kind of be like a third wheel to you guys. How would Kevin feel about me hanging around with his incredibly sexy girlfriend?" Just like that, we were back to flirting. "Oh aren't you a sweetie pie?" She laughed to me. "Maybe you should invite someone." I shook my head. "Like who?" She waited for a second. "I don't know. What about Reid?" I went silent. My mind immediately went back to the last conversation we had. "Why would you say that?" She started to stutter. " I-I-I don't know. He seems like a likely choice for you?" It was right then and there that something clicked in my head. "Garcia? How long have you known about us?"

She sighed. A sign that she was going to give up on trying to hide it anymore. "Since you guys broke up in the bathroom." How did she know we broke up? "Who told you we broke up?" Silence. "Garcia." I said, threating. "Ugh! Reid did okay?" My turn to be silent. "I saw him crying outside the bathroom door. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me what happed. Derek, he told me that he loved you." I sighed. I can't believe he told her that. But then again. I couldn't blame him. I did him pretty bad. "Derek?" Garcia said, after I took too long to respond. "He said that to you?" I asked her. "Yep." I laughed lightly. "I'm not surprised though. Spencer always had a way with keeping secrets when he wanted to." Garcia laughed. "I'm sure he does." I laughed then. "You know even though he did keep that a secret from me, I still can't help but love him." Just as that was said, I turned to see the man of my affections himself. Reid.


	20. We're Going to Make It

Derek's POV

"Um, baby girl? I'm going to have to call you back." I said, before she could get another word in. I hung up the phone, and I turned my full attention towards Reid. He stepped closer to me, and sighed. We stated at each other for a long moment. "I hate seeing you like this." He said, to me. "It breaks my heart knowing that your hurting, and there's nothing that I can do to help you." I looked down at the ground for a moment. "Spencer, you've done more for me than anybody that I've known my whole life." I looked back up at him. "And for that I'm grateful to you." He shook his head.

"Nice to know that I've helped you out a little bit." I stepped closer to him. Putting my arms around his shoulders. "More than a little bit." We stood like that for a few seconds. "Hey. You know Garcia told me what you said to her. That day we broke up." His breath caught in his throat. "Yeah. She told me that you told her that you loved me." He stepped away from me. "That day we broke up, I walked out of that bathroom feeling like I was going to die from the pain that I was feeling in my chest. I hadn't felt like that since I had sent my mother away. So when I felt that same feeling again, I knew that it could have only meant one thing. Derek, I love you. I love you more than I think you know, and the thought of that scares me, because I don't want anything to happen to this team. I don't want Strauss to get her way, and disband all of us. I don't want to loose you as a partner."

Hearing those words made me ill. I took a deep breath, and ran my hand through his hair. "Spencer you won't loose me, or anyone else on this team. We're going to get through this, and we're going to be okay." "Yeah?" He said, unsure of my words. "Yes." I said, more assuring this time. He smiled. "Okay." "Good." I said, smiling myself. "Hey. I came up here, because Hotch needs us in the bullpen. We're going to give the profile." I squeezed his shoulder. "Lets go then." I said, as we walked off the roof, and into the bullpen.

Rossi POV

As we stood there waiting for Morgan and Reid to show up, I started thinking. They have still been action kind of funny around us. I had thought that it was because of Strauss, but instead of avoiding each other, and looking sad, they were latched on to one another seeking comfort. When Morgan had ran out of the room, Reid didn't hesitate to go after him. They thought no one had noticed, but I saw them holding hands as we watched those tapes play. It's not that I'm upset at there being together, it's just with Strauss, I don't want anything bad to happen with them.

Those two have been through a hell of a lot over the past 4 years. With Reid getting infected with Anthrax, and Morgan driving an Ambulance with a ticking time bomb inside it. Some how they managed to find themselves coming together through all of it. And in truth, I'm happy for them. I just wish that Strauss could see that. See that they aren't letting it get in the way of their jobs, but helping it. Without the kind of compassion that they both share for each other and the victims we help everyday, what kind of job would this be? But it's not up to me to decide. It's Strauss.


	21. A Scream

Hotch's POV

Giving the profile to the men, we had came to the conclusion that the killer was a white female. She was in her late 20s too early 30s. She was a very close to Higgsworth. That was when Reid spoke up. The killer had to be his ex-wife. There was no getting past it. She was 32, she was married to him, and divorced. They have 3 kids together, and she was only giving us half information about Higgsworth, and why they divorced. It had to be her. So with the men at the ready, we were on our way to her house. Knocking down the door, it was completely dark, and silent. "Miss McMahon! FBI!" I was searching upstairs looking for any hint that she could still be here. Then I heard a gun shot, and Derek screaming, "NO!"

Rossi POV

It was the only explanation. No one else could have pulled something like this off, and not be a suspect. Good thing we have Reid. Otherwise we would still be at a loss, looking for a male killer. Searching the kitchen, I didn't find any evidence of the team in the entry room. Turning to make it known that the area was clear, was when I heard it. That was when I heard Derek Scream. "NO!"

Derek's POV

Searching for the unsub, I knew if she wasn't here, she couldn't have gotten that far. Searching the entry way, I turned to see her standing there with a gun in one hand, and her kid in another. I froze. Putting my gun in the air. "Come on, you don't want to do this." I said, as calmly as possible. She shook here head. :You left me with no other choice. I had to, or he wouldn't have stopped." I nodded my head. "Your right. He wouldn't have stopped. He was a monster, and someone had to do something." Yes! Yes your right! I was that somebody. I did something." She said, frantic. Her child looking scared to death. "So do another good thing, and put the fun down." I said, trying to reason with her.

"I can't. I can't, because then you would have to take my away from my children." I shook my head this time. "Please. Look? Your scaring him. Just put it down, and we can talk this out." It was then that something clicked in her mind. "NO! NO! I won't let you! I won't let you take me away!" She screamed, pressing the gun harder against the boys head. "Put it down!" I screamed. She just kept saying no. Then the next thing I know, her gun is trained on me, and then there's a gun shot. I close my eyes, and reopen them again. Only to see the one thing that I never thought that I would have to see again. Reid on top of me bleeding out. "NO!" I screamed.

Reid's POV

I was in the dinning room, when I head Derek talking to someone. I slowly crept inside, to see him face to face with the unsub. She had a gun to one of her kid's head, and Derek was trying to talk her down. Then she trained the gun on him Then all I could think of was _Derek! Not him! Not Derek!_ Before I knew what I was doing, my body was moving towards him, and I'm pushing him onto the ground. It isn't until after the shot, that I feel the intense pain in my lower abdomen. I look up at Derek with shocked eyes. I see that he is mirroring my expression, and starts to scream. "NO!" Then everything starts to turn black, and it hits me that I have just in fact been shot.


	22. Hospital

Derek's POV

My mind felt like it was going in slow motion. Like I wasn't even there. The sight of Reid laying there on top of me bleeding out, numbed my body. The unsub completely forgotten about at this point in time, tried to run away. I didn't bother to even try and yell at her to stop. My main focus was Reid. I sat up, and put his head in my lap. He looked so weak. With us both covered in bleed, I whispered his name, hoping he would give me some sort of answer, "Reid?" I said, horse. Reid?" I said, again, but he wouldn't answer me. That was when my panic started to set in. "Reid!" I said, more urgent. Yet still he laid there, motionless. "REID!" I said, shaking him franticly. Cupping his face in my bloody hands. REID!" I yelled again. But still nothing. That was when I felt someone hands on me. I didn't look to see who it was, because I couldn't take my eyes off of Reid. "Rossi stop her!" I heard the owner of those hands yell. Then those same hands started to pull me away from Reid. I couldn't have that. "No! I need to stay with him! Let go of me!" I said, jerking at the hands that threated to pull me away from him.

"Come on Derek. Let him go." I heard Hotch say with a sympathetic voice. But I didn't want to let him go. Couldn't he see that? So I pushed him away again. "No! I can't! I can't!" I said, breathless, because it was in that very moment, that I noticed that he still wasn't moving. So I shook him some more. Whispering in his ear to wake up. "Reid! Reid come on, wake up now Pretty Boy." Nothing. Then Hotch pulled at me again. "Derek, We need to get him to the hospital. Please, let him go." That was the first time I looked up at him. "He has to be okay. Right Hotch? He can't just die. Not like this. Not because of me." He said nothing. He just handed me off to Emily and JJ, while he and Rossi took Reid to one of the Ambulances. The whole ride to the hospital was nerve racking. I couldn't sit still, and I couldn't keep the bad thoughts from running through my head. What if something bad happened to him on the way there? What if he never woke up? This are things that I don't think I could even come close to handling if they happened. I took a deep breath. I had to keep my head together, even though this was hard. I had to stay together for Reid. It would be the one thing that he wanted me to do. Was to try and stay level headed. So I would try, for him. Now we're in the Waiting Room. Waiting. Waiting for some kind of news as to how he is doing. Waiting for any possible answers that could be given to me about his condition. I leaned my head against the cold white wall of the room. I closed my eyes, and just looked at the ceiling. If this was God at work, it was far from unfair. Very far. "Derek. He's going to be okay. Don't worry about it. Reid's a strong guy. Despite his appearance. You know that." Rossi said, to me, with a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back, but failed. I sighed. I'm so tired. "Look Rossi. Despite what you told me about Strauss, I still didn't listen. Despite the warnings that you and Strauss gave me, I still went against everything you guys said, and did what I felt. I did that, because I couldn't just stop Rossi. I couldn't just drop everything I felt about him, and gone on with my life, like he meant nothing to me. I tried. I really did, but it was just too hard, and now because of that, I feel like I am facing the consequence of those choices."

I paused.

Trying to find the right words to say next. "And.." But before I could finish, he cut me off. "Look Derek. I know how you feel. I see the way you two look at each other. How whenever you move, he moves. How he was always there to have your back when you lost your head on this case. Derek? I see." He said, with a smile. "I see that you love him, and that he loves you, very much. And I know that if you had the chance. You would have taken that shot for him." Then at that exact moment the doctor walked in. I held my breath. I all of sudden found it hard to breath. "Derek Morgan?" He said, looking between all of us in the Waiting Room. "Right here." Rossi said, pointing at me. I swallowed hard. "Well it was a clean bullet. It went right through his lower abdomen, and didn't damage any major arteries." I breathed out. "Oh thank God!" I said, dropping to my knees. He let himself smile. While JJ and Emily hugged each other, and Rossi and Hotch took a breath of their own. "Can I see him?" I said, getting myself back together. "Of course, but just one at a time. He needs his rest. He's going to be in some pain for the next month or so." I shook my head, and turned to the group. "Go." Hotch said. I nodded my head, and followed the Doctor.

Walking into the room, I saw that he was sleeping. He looked some what peaceful considering. I walked up to him, and ran my hand through his hair. I let myself smile. He started to stir. Then he slowly opened his eyes. My smile got bigger just seeing a little bit of those Hazel eyes of his. "D-Derek?" He said, lowly. My knees got weak, and I took a sit in the chair behind me. "I'm right here Pretty Boy." I said, still running my hands through his hair. "How you feel?" He shook his head slowly. "Not good, if that's what your getting at." "It'll get better. The Doctor said." I said, just stating the facts first. "What else did he say?" He said, closing his eyes for a moment. "He also said, that you will be in some pain for the next month or so. But I'm going to be with you all the way, helping you." I said, reassuring him right away. "That long?" He said, trying to sit up, but I held him down. "What do you think your doing?"

He gave me a questioning look. "Trying to sit up." I shook my head. "Not so fast Boy Wonder, You need to rest. You were just shot." He sighed, but did as he was told. "What happened to McMahon?" "We caught her, and she's going through the system as we speak." He nodded his head. "Good." I looked at him for a long moment. "Spencer? Why did you do it? How could you have been so stupid and reckless?" I said, licking lips. He sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I just saw her pointing the gun at you, and I kept thinking that I couldn't let you get hurt. I just couldn't." "So you jumped in front of a bullet for me?" He shook his head yes. It just seemed so unreal. Something that you only saw in movies. But this wasn't a movie. This was real. This was happening, and I had to make sure that everything turned out okay. Not for my sake, but for Reid's. I just love him too much to go through this again. "So when do we leave to head back to Quantico?" He said, getting a little more comfortable. "In two days." "Good. I can't wait to go home." He said, with a smile. He turned over, and closed his eyes. I sat there, and began to run my hand through his hair some more. "Me too Reid, Me to."


	23. Strauss

Derek's POV

On the plane back to Quantico, Reid laid his head on my lap, as he tried to get some sleep. The doctor told me, that he had to stay out of the field for at least 2 months, and that he couldn't do anything that would put stress on his wounds, or any heavy lifting. I told him that I would take good care of him, and I planned on keeping that promise. So now, as he sleeps in my lap, I close my eyes, and drift off myself.

Rossi's POV

Looking at them, I know that there couldn't have been anyone better picked for each other. They cared for each other in a way that I haven't seen since my 1st wife. They were made for each other.

"Hey Rossi?" I hear Hotch call for the side of me. "Yeah?"

"What's going on between Morgan and Reid?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" He looked back at them. "I mean, aren't they acting strange to you?" I shook my head. "Nope." "Mm." He said, looking at them some more.

"I just think that they have spending a lot of time together since we started this case. You don't think so?" He said, turning his attention towards. "Well this case has taken a toll on Morgan. Reid's just being a good friend." He nodded his head in response. "You think there's more?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "No. I was just curious to know what you thought." He turned back to the side of the plane facing the window. "I'm going to take a nap now." He said, closing his eyes. I wasn't going to be long before the rest of the group started to ask questions. Are better yet, before Strauss came back into the picture.

Derek's POV

Landing back in Quantico, we walked back into the BAU ready to load our bags with paperwork, and call it a night. As we came through the double glass doors, we all froze in place. The one person in this whole world that we wouldn't want to see at a time like this, was standing right in front of us. Strauss. We stood there for a moment. Each of us waiting for the other to say something.

"Chief Strauss?" Hotch said, breaking the awkward silence between us. "To what do we owe this visit?" She looked straight at Reid and I. "You should know very well what brings me here." He shook his head. "No. I don't." He said, in truth. At least as far as I knew. "But I do." I said, as Reid leaned against me some more. She nodded her head in agreement. "You two in my office. Now." She then walked passed the rest of the group without another word. I looked at Reid, who looked as if he was about to be sick.

I knew from the very beginning that this wasn't going to end well, but I wanted to fight the odds. Make this different. Change it for the better. Out of selfishness for my own happiness with Reid. I didn't think that anything else would matter as long as we had each other, but as we limped our way to her office, I found myself coming face to face with the reality at hand. That one of us would have to leave the BAU. She closed the door behind us, and I helped Reid to sit down, but I stood. "How could have I made it any clearer to you Agent Morgan?" I shook my head. "You couldn't have. And neither could the rest of my team. I heard everything you guys had to say loud and clear. I just choose to ignore it. I ignored it for the fact that I didn't want to stop having a life for the sake of this team. I love Spencer Ma'am, and I didn't want to just stop loving him just because my job hung in the balance. I could find another job, just as quick as I found this one, but there was only going to be one Spencer. One person that I felt this way about, and I wasn't about to give that up." The room fell silent.

Spencer looked at me, and then back at Strauss. "Ma'am? If your going to fire anybody from this team, then it should be me." I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. "What? Spencer no!" "No Derek. It's okay." He started to stand up, and held onto my arm for support. "Chief Strauss, I know that this may seem like it's all Derek's fault, but it's just as much mine as it is his, and when I found out what was going on, I should have stopped it right then and there, but I didn't. And you know why? For the same reason that Derek didn't. The truth of the matter is that we both love each very much, and if your going to fire one of us, then you have to fire both of us, because we are both equally responsible for what went on. I love my job ma'am, but I love Derek more."

She thought this over for a moment. Then she cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, I can't fire the both of you without people asking questions, so I'm re-assigning you, Agent Morgan. To an undercover operation in New York. Be on the plane by 8 in the morning, or I'll make sure that you never find another job in the FBI." Then she handed me a piece of paper, and walked to the door. "Now, get our of my office." We were both shocked to say the least. I didn't know if I was suppose to be happy that Reid kept his job, or sad at the fact that I wasn't going to be seeing him for a while. "Um, Ma'am? How long is the operation?" She sighed. "6 to 10 months." "What?" Reid and I said, at the same time. "Take it or leave it. You have until 8 o'clock in the morning to figure it out." What were we suppose to do without each other for that long of a time? This was going to be hell. I already knew it. Damn you Strauss!

_**Okay. Just one more chapter left. Then I would like to know if I should do a sequel or not. Please Review! **_


	24. Reassigned

That was that. By this time tomorrow, Derek would be on a plane, and on his way to New York. Nothing like Quantico. Once Strauss was out that door, my whole world turned upside down. It was like she has just sealed my fate, and Derek wasn't in it. Everything that I had had planned for us, was just torn apart, and ripped into pieces. Derek stood there, looking at me. Trying to find the right words to say, that would make me feel better. Make it seem like it wasn't going to end like this. But it was, and there was nothing that neither one of us could do about. The catch was that, even though it turned out like this, neither one of us would have changed a thing. We would still go to that club, we dance, kiss, and have that two month vacation, that changed our world.

Right now, it's just me and him. Looking at each other. Nothing could be said, that would make this better. So we just took each others hand, and walked out of the office together. Facing the other team members, they just stared at us. Each of them knowing what happened. Each of them feeling the pain that we were going through. Picking up both of our bags, we walked out of the BAU, still hand and hand. Tonight would be our night. Our final night together as a couple. Our final night together as team members. Our final night. At Derek's apartment, I sat my things at the door, and limped to the couch. Neither of us had said a word to each other since the talk with Strauss. I laid on the couch, and put my hand over my closed eyes. Maybe if I close my eyes long enough, and pray that this is all just a dream, then maybe it will be. I want to cry. I feel like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest.

That feeling that I had gotten once before. When it had all started to fall out of place. When my world was crashing down, and now it is again. Crashing right in front of me, and all I can do is cry. All I want to do is cry. Then I feel his hands. Hands that I may never feel again.. Hands that I will miss more than anything in this world. His hands. Derek's hands. "Pretty Boy." His whispers to me. I don't look at him. I'm afraid to, because then I know for a fact that I will cry. His hands run lightly rubbing over abdomen. "Look at me." I shake my head no. "Please?" He said, now in my ear. I turn to the side slowly, and open my eyes to look at him. He's holding back tears of his own. "Pretty Boy..." He looks at the floor, shaking his had lightly. "Don't think of this as a bad thing." 'How's this not a bad thing?' "Think of this as a test. A test to see if after everything we've been through in the past 3 months can survive the next 6 months ." He gave me his best smile, but it didn't fly. I reach of him, and hug him to me. We hugged each other softly because of my wounds.

"I don't want you to go. I just got you back. It's not fair." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "I don't want to leave you either Pretty Boy." I sniffled. "Then-Then don't leave me." He laughed out of spite. "You know I can't do that." I pulled away from him. "This isn't fair." He nodded his head in agreement. "I know it's not baby, but we have to." He whipped the tears from my eyes. Then lightly kissed my lips. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He helped me up, and we limped our way into the bedroom. Closing the door behind us, Derek helped me over to the bed. As we undressed, and laid into bed, I leaned my head against his chest. I wish this could last forever. "I'm going to miss you of every second of everyday Pretty Boy." He said, as he kissed my forehead. "Me too." I said, looking up at him. He ran his hands through my hair. I closed my eyes, and he kissed my lips. Not thinking, I kissed him back, with a little more force. I tried to savor this in my head. The feeling of his lips against mine, and how he tasted. The feeling of the love that he had for me that he hide behind each kiss. I didn't want to forget a moment of any of it. I wanted to put it in a folder in the back of my mind, so that I always had something to go back to.

Then he slowly pulled away. "I don't want to get too carried away here." He said, putting some distance between us. "I don't want to hurt your wounds." He said, as he put his hand back in my hair, and sighed. "Ah. Reid." I snuggled back up to him. Not needing him to finish what he was going to say. I shook my head. "Let's just hold each other like this until we fall asleep. It's enough for now." He kissed my forehead again, and we slowly drifted off. The next morning, was the day that I wished never came. We got up around 6 in the morning, to pack, and eat. Neither of us really speaking.

As we pulled up to the airport at 7:45, we sat in the car for a minute, still silent. Neither one of us wanted to say good-bye. "Well." Derek said, breaking the silence. "I guess this is it." I nodded my head. "I guess it is." I said, not looking at him. He nodded his head in agreement, and made his way out of the car. I got out as well, and watched him get his things. He put his bags down, and walked up to me. "Good-bye Spencer." He said, with a final hug.

Derek's POV

I guess he wants this to be as painless as possible. So guess if this is the last thing I can do for him for the next 6 months, then I owe him that much. So I get out the car, and get my bags. I look at the plane, and all I can think is, 'Damn Strauss!' But I did break the rules, so I'm partly responsible. But my punishment shouldn't be this. Our punishment shouldn't be this. I turn to look at Spencer to tell him bye one last time. He looks so hurt. I can see that he's tying to be strong for me, but it's killing hi inside. It's killing me too Pretty Boy. I give him a small smile, and hug him. "I'm going to miss you babe." I say, kissing his cheek. We hold each other for a minute. We don't have that much time left until the plane leaves. So I pull away from him, and kiss his forehead. I get my bags, and head for the plane. It feels like when I walked out on him the first time, when we broke up. That same hurtful feeling.

Then I hear him call my name. I turn my head, and I see him running awkwardly towards me. I drop my bags, and hug him to me. I kiss him with everything I have in me, and dig my hands in his hair. When I pull away from him, I can see that he's crying now. "I love you." He whispers to me, as he kisses me again. "I love you too." I say, kissing him back. I take a deep breath, and run my hands through his hair one final time. "Wait for me?" I say walking backwards towards the plane. He shakes his head, and smiles with tears running down his beautiful face. "Always." I nod my head, and turn to run to catch the plane. Once on it, and seated, I look out the window, and allow my tears to fall.


	25. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

The next day that I had showed up for work, everyone wouldn't stop staring at me. I couldn't turn a corner without people giving me accusing eyes. I felt like everyone was making it my fault. My fault that he had left. But it wasn't my fault! It wasn't! I wanted him to stay just as much as the rest of you did! More than the rest of you. It was Strauss' fault, for wanting to feel like she was superior to the rest of us. If it wasn't for her, and wanting to only have things her way, she would have seen that we were a great team, and much better than the people that she's trying to replace us with. She had even went as far as to give me a new partner. He's name is Jake Matthews. He's a cocky son of a bitch. He thinks that he can do whatever he wants, and doesn't care who gets in his way. Makes me sick! I can't believe she made me his partner, but at the same time, I couldn't put it past her.

I had ended up telling everyone that Derek and I had in fact been a couple, and that was why he was reassigned. They all went as if it wasn't a big deal. They had told me that they had had their suspension when we watched those taps during the case, and that it was made evident when he was reassigned. They were happy for us, up to that point. Now we all had to deal with Jake, and his I don't care attitude. 5 months into the reassignment, Derek's texts and calls got shorter, and shorter. Which meant that he was starting to get deeper into the operation. Both good and bad things. Because that meant that I worried a lot more, and that there was no telling if he had been made or not. This was starting to drive me out of my mind. Month 6, my wounds had healed well, but no calls or text from Derek still. Nothing. I couldn't take it anymore, I was set on going home to my empty apartment, and have the strongest drink I could find. But it turn out like that. Instead, everyone decided to go out to a bar. Let loose a little bit. Thinking that was a much better idea, because I didn't have to drink alone, I said yes to going.

So here we are, sitting at a bar laughing, and having fun. Something that we all needed very much. Even with Jake there. It wasn't that bad. Then my phone rings. I look at it, and see that it's Derek calling me. This night just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? So I run outside to answer it. "Hello?" I say, with my heart pounding with every second that he didn't speak. "Pretty Boy?" I let out a breath. "Derek!" "It's nice to heat you too babe." He laughs on the other end. "Oh my gosh! Where are you?" "I can't say, but know that I'm almost close to coming home." If it was possible, my smile got wider. "Really?" "Yes. Really." Then it sounded like a door was opening on his side of the phone. "Look Pretty Boy. I have to go." He said, before I could get another word out. He hung up the phone. "Love you." I said, as I hung up the phone.

So excited about the news, ran back into the bar to tell the rest of the team. They were so excited to hear the news, but I saw Jake walk off from us. It made me wonder why he seemed to be down by the news. So I walked over to him. "Hey. Jake? What's wrong?" He took a swig of his beer. "What do you think. Your precious Derek is on his way back to the 'team'." He said, with sarcasm. I shook my head, and took a sit next to him. "Look Jake, I know it makes unhappy that he's coming back, because you'll have to leave the BAU, but you can always find another job in the system." I said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Not what I'm worried about." I was confused then. "Then what is your problem?" He took another swig of his beer, and looked at me. "I'm upset at the fact that he's just going to waltz his way back in here, ans sweep you up off your feet, like he was never gone." I leaned back from him. "What does that have to do with you." He stood up, and leaned over me then. With a lopsided smile, and shook his head. "Don't you get it Reid? I like you." 'What?' "What?" I said, but before I could get another word out, his lips were on mine. I froze. 'What the hell?'

Taking that as a sign that didn't have a problem with his kissing me, he moved his tongue over my bottom lip. Then pushed him off me, causing the rest of his beer to waste over him. "What the hell dude?" I yelled, wiping my month. "What are you doing?" That was when the whole team got up to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Rossi asked, walking up to us. I looked between him and Jake. "You tell me?" I said, to Jake. He looked between me and Rossi, and put his hands up in defeat. "Forget it!" Then he walked off, and out of the bar. "Reid, you okay?" Hotch asked, walking up beside Rossi. I wiped my month one last time. "Yeah. I will be as soon as I get this taste out of my mouth."

Derek POV

Man this is hell! I can't wait to get back to Spencer, and the rest of the team. This has been one hell of a mission. But it was worth it. It's given me time to think about me and Spencer, and how much I really do love that guy. Just thinking about him makes me smile. I hadn't been able to talk to him in months, but hearing his voice on the other end of that phone, and how happy he was to hear from me, made my day. Now, all I have to do is wait for back up to come so we can end this mission. So as I put my phone back into my pocket, and walk out the room, I walk back to gang members in the ally across for the warehouse. "Finish doing what you gotta do?" Rain said, with a pat on my shoulder. "Yeah. I'm finished." I said, looking between the rest of the group. "Good. Now lets got make this drop, so we can roll." He said, as the rest of them followed him down the ally. Just one week. Here I come Spencer.


End file.
